Harry Potter and the Grey Eagle
by LTFC1987
Summary: Harry embarks upon the journey that will decide the fate of the Wizarding world as he hunts down the remaning Horcruxes. Post HBP.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, luckily for us all, goodness knows how rubbish I would have made it.

**-Harry Potter and the Grey Eagle-**

**Chapter 1- The Goodbye**

A blinding light piercing the carriage brought him from his thoughts, before falling back behind the large hill just as quickly as it had arrived. Harry drew his gaze to the distant horizon, once more losing himself to his thoughts. The thought of his dead Headmaster haunted him, the very night when the beloved Albus Dumbledore was callously betrayed and killed by Severus Snape, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry was considered a celebrity, and a hero. For the story of Harry Potter was legend, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, had murdered Harry's parents, James and Lily, in their own home on Halloween, over 15 years ago. But when Voldemort had gone to kill Harry, by some twist of fate Harry had survived and Voldemort was broken, forced to flee into hiding for nearly 13 years until his rebirth, and return to power. The Dark Lord was back and Harry would not rest now until the Voldemort was truly defeated, for the prophecy lay heavy upon Harry's mind, _the power the Dark Lord knows not_ confused him, and the death of all those people who crossed the path of Voldemort swam through his head, not just Dumbledore, or his parents, not just Sirius or Cedric but, as Dumbledore himself had called them, nameless and faceless people.

'Harry come on, we're here.' A girls voice said. Harry looked round to see Hermoine standing and waiting for him to get up.

'Already?' Harry only now truly felt how hard it was too leave this train, to leave behind Hogwarts, and to start the most important chapter of his life, the defeat of Lord Voldemort, everything else was left behind until this was done, even Ginny Weasley, who's very name triggered the memory of Harry's decision to break up with her at Dumbledore's funeral.

'Harry, mate, come on.'

'Alright, wait a sec, Ron.' Ron was Ginny's older brother, along with five others, and who had been Harry's friend since they first met on the Hogwart's Express nearly 6 years ago now. Together they had faced more than many face in their entire lives, and so with, Hermoine, they had earned the nickname of the Trio by others. Together they left the train, pausing briefly to take on last look at the Hogwart's Express, and Platform 9 ¾ before turning and searching for the escort they all new would be there, for Harry, and it only took them a few seconds, aided by the fact that Mrs Weasley had thrown Ron into a giant, bone crunching, hug. Only when Ron complained at the lack of oxygen did she release him, before throwing both Harry and Hermoine into separate hugs as well.

'How are you all?' Mrs Weasley asked, concern etched on her face

'Fine Mum.' Ron said impatiently.

'Fine, thank you Mrs Weasley.' Hermoine said a lot more brightly than Ron had managed.

'And you Harry?' Mrs Weasley asked rounding on Harry.

'I've been better I s'pose.' Harry said with a shrug, the sadness threatening to break through his defences.

'Oh, of course you have dear, but, well we all have Harry, love.' Mrs Weasley said, gently rubbing Harry's back.

'Yea, I know. Where is everyone else?' Harry said lowering his voice, in a desperate attempt to change the subject, which appeared to work as Mrs Weasley turned and pointed to the small group of people stood by the wall, Harry could make out 3 red heads, one grey haired head, one person wearing a bowler hat, and one person with bright pink hair. They made their way towards the group, and they reached them hugs and handshakes were shared by all, for standing there was Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, the twins Fred and George and, of course, Ginny.

'Wotcha, Harry.' Said Tonks, absent-mindedly running her hand through her pink hair.

'Fine Tonks, you?' Harry asked

'I'm fine, now.' Tonks said, focussing her gaze on Lupin, who seemed determined to look anywhere else.

'Ah, Harry..' Fred said causing Harry to turn and face the twins who were once more dressed in hideous dragon skin coats.

'So nice to see...' Said George

'You again, our dear...' Fred interupted

'Friend and financial backer.' George finished as they both shook Harry's hands flashing Harry two mischievous grins, before twirling away and greeting Ron.

'Potter.' Growled a voice behind him.

'Moody.' Harry returned the hard gaze, before Moody gaze him a slight nod and turned away, whilst Harry stood there confused.

'How are you Harry?' Lupin said, stepping forward to talk face to face with Harry.

'Fine, how are you and Tonks coming along?' Harry was trying to spin the conversation to another topic and Lupin seemed to allow the sudden change as he raised his eyebrows and let out a long breath.

'Great, just great. How are you and Ginny?' Lupin asked

'There is no me and Ginny, not now at least.' Harry said slowly, and he suddenly became aware of everyone facing him, including Ginny, and they all wore looks of suprise, apart from Ginny, who just sadly turned away from him.

'Oh, I see, perhaps' Lupin said thoughtfully 'Perhaps it would be a good idea if you and I had a little chat soon, Harry? Hmm, what do you think?' To be truthful Harry had no desire to chat about his and Ginny's relationship, nor it's apparent breakdown, to anyone, but he knew that if he tried to push them away they will only badger him more.

'Fine, just let me know when.' Harry said quickly before he saw the Dursley's walking towards him, all of them were there, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. They all looked exactly the same as the night that Harry and Dumbledore left them months ago.

'Well I suppose this is it for now then.' Harry said taking a deep breath.

'Oh, Harry I wish you would let me or Ron come along just this once.' Hermoine said, plainly not happy that Harry had point blank refused to take them with him to the Dursley's, for he was only going for a week and he saw little point in either Ron or Hermoine suffering them fools for nothing. So he had told them no, but he was surprised that he had won that argument, so he was not surprised Hermoine had once again brought it up now.

'Oh, Hermoine it's only for a while, I'll be fine, besides it will give me time to get my head together.' Harry said calmly, although he was getting slightly impatient with Hermoine now. Hermoine gave him a small smile and a fierce hug, 'Man, she could rival Mrs Weasley with a hug like that.' Harry thought to himself. Ron shook Harry's hand and mentioned something about 'good luck' and 'you'll need it'. After many hugs and handshakes again, and goodbyes for now, Harry turned to face Ginny who was looking at him pointedly.

'Goodbye, Harry.' Ginny said coolly, all Harry could do was to nod his head and walk towards the people who had given him 10 years of hell, turning back once to wave his friends good-bye, before coming face to face with the Dursleys.

'Let's go.' Uncle Vernon said gruffly, Harry merely nodded and put his trunk in the car boot before settling down in the back seat, next to his very large cousin Dudley. He flashed a quick glance across to his friends and waved in return as the car pulled away, Harry leaving Hogwarts behind for the last time, Harry going 'home' to the Dursleys for the last time, leaving him confused by the two very different emotions battling within him before he turned to look out the back window, seeing him friends disappear behind the corner.


End file.
